Profile: Yuki Shimura
by secretPersonalities
Summary: This is a character I created. I like her strength and attitude, yet she has a slightly messed up background, but then again, who doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

_**I have a bad habit of creating my own characters for the series I watch. Sometimes, the characters greatly change some of the background plot. **_

_**I can be a bit of a feminist at times, and I imagined what Itachi's lover would look like. I'm pretty sure "Tobi" had mentioned that he had one.**_

_**So I would like to introduce you to:**_

**Yuki Shimura**

**Female**

**Age:? (Same as Itachi Uchiha)**

**But I still do NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

Yuki Shimura is a young girl with dreams of becoming not only the best kunoichi, but also a great shinobi. She doesn't believe in gender differences and can easily tango with the boys. One other thing that sets her apart from the girls in the academy is her disgust toward Itachi Uchiha. In fact, she seems to hate all the Uchiha. She believes that without the Sharingan, Itachi was just like everybody else, so why give him special treatment?

Yuki tries harder than anyone to be the best. She seems to be constantly training outside of class. However, despite her efforts, there is always one shinobi who proves to be better…Itachi (of course). Because of her attitude, most of the students in the academy see her as a freak, but she doesn't have time for friends anyway.

One thing Itachi notices, besides her sharp comments toward him, is that she never calls him by his first name; instead she refers to him as "Uchiha." Itachi, however, seems to be drawn to her and tries to show kindness in order to win her friendship, though in vain. For example, the boys in the class get upset when Yuki surpasses them, telling her that she should stay on the sidelines like a normal girl, so Itachi tries to step in. This only increases Yuki's anger, declaring that she can take care of herself.

One day in the village, a woman finds her sulking in the alley (no tears of course). The woman invites her to have some tea at a shop in an effort to cheer her up. Hesitant, Yuki agrees. The woman talks with Yuki, and discovers that Yuki was depressed because she had failed yet again to win her uncle's approval. Yuki feels so comfortable with this kind person. However, she discovers that this is Mikoto Uchiha. Yuki can't believe that an Uchiha can be so loving. Mikoto smiles, understanding Yuki's background. She admits that some of the Uchiha had a sense of superiority because of the family jutsu, but she also points out that not all Uchiha are like that. She also tells Yuki to try to open up and understand a person before she judges them.

Taking that advice to heart, Yuki tries to be less aggressive toward Itachi, but is not always successful. One incident, though, shocked the majority of the students. During a training session for the boys, Yuki notices that Itachi isn't sparring. Everyone else didn't want to try to fight Itachi. Yuki approaches "Uchiha" and "offers" to spar (It sounds like she's picking a fight, though). After a while, Itachi (with a secret smile) agrees. It was an amazing display; it almost appeared as though they were equals. However, Yuki suddenly takes it more seriously, and when she is knocked down, she hides her face and runs, leaving Itachi confused.

When the time came to be placed into teams, the instructors put Yuki on a team with Akira Hayashi and, of course, Itachi Uchiha. At first training doesn't go well, since Yuki refuses to be treated with chivalry and wants to do everything on her own. Itachi tries to tell her not to push herself so hard, and once again, she gets angry.

Later that evening, Yuki is still training to the point of exhaustion, yet she continues. She even spars with a clone of herself. Some kunoichi were watching her, jealous of her success though she was much younger as well as her "relationship" with Itachi Uchiha. They decide to jump her. Yuki notices, but when she tries to fight, she suddenly collapses from exhaustion. Half conscious, she watches while the girls tie her up and move her deeper into the woods. One of the girls takes Yuki's necklace, a simple circular pendant with a crescent moon, for herself. Back in the village, Itachi notices that Yuki hasn't returned. At first he assumes that she is training, but then he notices the kunoichi with Yuki's necklace. (She's never without it, though he doesn't know why.) Itachi confronts them, and with some effort, they reveal where Yuki is. Itachi rushes to find her, when he does, she's unconscious. Quickly, he carries her on his back to the hospital. Upon arrival, the reactions of the staff indicate that Yuki has been admitted before ("_Oh, not again" "Why does she do this to herself?" "Does her uncle know about this?_")

Itachi stays with Yuki until she wakes up that evening. However, her confusion turns to anger when she realizes that she received help from an Uchiha, Itachi no less! After trying to explain himself, Itachi starts to walk away, but turns around and gives her the necklace. Yuki is shocked. She takes the necklace and stares at it as Itachi leaves. Outside the hospital, Yuki appears in front of Itachi, face toward the ground. Itachi asks her what she wants and tells her that she should be in bed. Suddenly, he's cut off by Yuki _**"I'M SORRY!"**_ Itachi sees that Yuki is actually in tears, and she hugs him. She whispers, _"Thank you…Itachi._" Itachi is speechless for a moment, but then he gently pushes her away. "You should be in bed." He picks her up and jumps to her window. He puts her down and says "_Your welcome_…"

The next day, Itachi is walking toward her room when he hears voices. He eavesdrops a little and hears Yuki getting scolded by a man for being so pathetic and giving her clan a bad name. Itachi sees Yuki staring down, taking every hurtful word. This makes Itachi concerned. He then notices the man got angrier when she told him her savior was an Uchiha.

* * *

_**I know my ages and some other information aren't accurate, but I did that to have it fit my story. Sorry if that bugs anyone. I got more! I'll just post it later. :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, so we get that Yuki's about strength and girl power, and for some odd reason she was taught that Uchihas were to be hated. Let us continue.**_

_**Still don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

Over time, Itachi learns more about Yuki's past. She explains that the necklace was from her deceased parents. Her father was originally the heir to the clan, but when he fell in love with an outsider from a non-famous clan, he was disowned by his uncle and forced to leave. They lived happily with their daughter, until supposedly killed on duty. Yuki's great-uncle, the same one that banished her father, took her in and decided to train her. He filled her head with ideas of being the ultimate clan and surpassing the "accursed" Uchihas. (Which explains her hate toward Uchiha.) However, her efforts were never enough for her uncle. That's why she trained so hard. Also, he would send footmen to watch over her. (the sparring incident: she noticed a footman and knew her uncle wouldn't approve) Her life revolves around winning honor for her parents and her clan: she makes it a goal to follow her uncle's principles, including showing no human emotions (which weakens around Itachi)

Yuki is able to keep up with Itachi mostly. They passed the exams together, and they both applied to be ANBU, though Itachi was higher ranking. Itachi learns that Yuki's great-uncle is Danzo, the head of the "Root." (This explains a lot).

Yuki even meets Itachi's brother Sasuke (or as she calls him, Little Uchiha). Yuki was training in the outskirts of her manor, when she notices a small boy leaping through the trees. Knowing of a trap, she tries to warn him, but is too late. He sets off a bomb, but just before the explosion, Yuki jumps up and holds him close, taking on the full impact and crashes back-first into a thick tree. Yuki's is knocked out for a second, which frightens the boy. Itachi then appears, concerned about the both of them. Yuki explains that her uncle is extra cautious when it comes to outsiders, though she is surprised at the intensity of that bomb (it was supposed to stun) She learns that the boy is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke runs off, but then comes back with a flower and thanks Yuki for saving him. Then he seems surprised _"Itachi, is she the girl you keep talking about? You're right, she is strong for a girl!"_ (Awkward moment :P)

When Yuki is 16, they encounter some trouble on a mission to stop a criminal gang of shinobi. Ambushed, Itachi, being the captain, tells his comrades to go on ahead and complete the mission. Itachi fights, but a shinobi blinds him, rendering his sharingan useless. The shinobi goes in for the kill but is suddenly stopped. Itachi looks up and can barely make out that Yuki is standing in front of him with some kind of ice blade. "_You call yourself a shinobi? Playing such a dirty trick._" Yuki takes over the fight. Her skills with taijutsu are impressive, but she also displays some new tricks. For example, she takes the water from the plants around her and can use her chakra to turn it into ice spears and senbon, which are tougher than regular weapons because of her chakra. Also, she can melt the ice on command. She surrounds the enemy with ice spears and has them melt, softening the ground. He sinks, but she uses jutsu to dry the ground before he can escape. However, he uses Earth style to knock her back. Itachi hears her scream of pain but still can't do anything. _**Yuki!**_ The blow causes her to fall to the ground, facedown. The enemy approaches her, but suddenly ice needles shoot from the ground and knock him out. Yuki gets up and tends to Itachi, who is greatly astonished. Yuki explains her jutsu to him. "_He's not dead. I only hit the pressure points to knock him out. We should take him back and interrogate him, since the others got away_."

After reuniting with the team, Itachi calls Yuki to talk in private. Yuki expects a lecture for fighting when she was told to leave, but instead, Itachi praises her. He suddenly looks serious, like he's about to say something important, but then he just stands there. Yuki is confused, and suddenly she's hit with a needle. She realizes that this is an ambush and Itachi is under genjutsu. She tries to release him, but she can't move her body. _"That needle was coated with poison. It won't kill you, but your body will be useless, though you will stay conscious." _The strange man picks her up and leaves.

In the genjutsu, which is actually quite realistic in order to distract him and keep him from activating his sharingan, Itachi is confessing some feelings he has for Yuki. He tells how he always appreciated how she treated him like a normal person, not some genius, and he was impressed with her determination. However, the girl's reaction is much too fan-girly to be Yuki, and that's when he realizes. A comrade finds him, and they go after Yuki.

Yuki is taken to a base. The man who kidnapped her was the head of the gang, and he had taken a liking to her after witnessing her battle. Creepily, he starts kissing her neck. His hands begin to wander. His actions get more perverted, but Yuki is unable to fight. She screams in her head. _**Stop it! Get off me!**_ Soon, she loses hope. _**No one's coming for me…**_ Suddenly Itachi and the comrade burst in. Itachi gets into a rage (very abnormal for him) and takes out the leader while the comrade gets Yuki. He notices she doesn't respond, and they rush her to the hospital. People swarm around her, trying to figure out what's going on with her, unaware that Yuki can see and hear them. When the doctors try to send them away, Itachi quickly grabs Yuki's hand. "_It's alright. You're safe now, and everything will be fine."_ Everyone thinks he's insane, but then he explains that he could see the chakra flow in her mind was still normal. That's when they realize that she knows everything that happened to her.

After the poison is removed, Yuki is questioned by the doctor with her team present. _"Yeah, I know what happened. The leader decided he liked me and tried to rape me, but you guys came before he got that far."_ Everyone is shocked at how calm she is, but Itachi stares at her with a serious look. While in the hospital, she is often visited by Itachi and Sasuke, and Yuki often notices that Itachi is spying on her after visiting hours. _"*sigh* You can go now, Uchiha. I'm fine!"_ Her uncle never came to check on her.

When she was released, Itachi took her to a private place by a lake. He told her that he liked to think here and stare at the water. Yuki is confused. Itachi continues, _"This is where I can really get in touch with my feelings."_ Yuki turns away._ "How foolish. A shinobi mustn't show any emotion. It's a sign of weakn…" He suddenly cuts her off. "But you're also a girl. More importantly, you're human, and emotions prove that! There's nothing to be ashamed of!"_ Yuki shows signs of breaking down. She starts to cry, and Itachi tries to leave, thinking that was best. _"…Wait. Please. Stay here."_ Itachi comes and watches her as she cries. _"I was so scared! I hate being so helpless! I-I thought that it was my problem… that no one would come for me!"_ Itachi's eyes soften. _"Even the greatest shinobi have fears."_ She snaps her head in his direction, tears streaming down her face. _"OH, YEAH? AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, THE GREAT ITACHI UCHIHA?"_ Suddenly, Yuki finds herself in his embrace. _"I was terrified today…twice. Both times, I thought I would lose you."_ (Awww :D) ROMANCE! They gaze into each other's eyes and slowly go in for a kiss, though they don't notice an ANBU watching them.

* * *

_**That's so sweet! But I know I suck at details and most of my ages are inaccurate. Seriously, I was bored and half asleep when I wrote this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Awww! They accepted their feelings! But, they were seen. Now what?**_

Yuki grows closer to Itachi and his family. She realizes how far she has fallen for him, and for once, she feels loved. They eventually get engaged; Mikoto and Sasuke happily accept her, but Itachi's father begins to question her loyalty to the Uchiha, which has her confused. Danzo isn't pleased. This becomes one of his reasons for making Itachi kill his clan. Secretly, he hoped that would include Yuki. However, he didn't know that Itachi had called off the engagement in order to protect her.

Before leaving, Itachi went to see Yuki and explained everything. Yuki knew right away what motivated her uncle to do this, and she is heartbroken. Itachi knows he must leave, and he asks Yuki to take care of Sasuke.

The next morning, Yuki goes to search for Sasuke, only to find a bunch of nurses in a frenzy over a missing boy. Yuki is overcome by panic, thinking Sasuke has done something reckless. She runs to the one place he could be: the Uchiha district. She searches everywhere for him, getting more desperate. _"Sasuke! Sasuke!" _She stops running. She takes a ddep breathe, shuts her eyes, and screams,_"LITTLE UCHIHA!"_ She continues to pant, tears begin to sting her eyes. _"…Y-Yuki?"_ Her eyes widen and she gasps. She turns and sees Sasuke, eyes full of sadness and disbelief. _"Sasuke…"_ She runs to him, falls to her kness, and throws her arms around him, sobbing. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry." Sasuke doesn't respond to the embrace, neither does he blink. _"…It's really you? You're alive?"_ Apparently, he heard some nurses and their rumors that she was also dead. Yuki loosens the embrace to face him with a small smile. _"It's me. I'm here. And I'm not leaving."_ At those words, Sasuke let out tears and held her tightly.

As years go by, Yuki is the closest thing to family Sasuke has, though he still gets darker. Yuki misses the smiling boy she knew, but she still does what she can (or what he'll let her do). She gets quite the reputation, and even gave some advice to Sakura Haruno after she had been captured. (see fiction Second Thoughts)

"_You're not completely to blame. If your teammates hadn't been so focused on showing off, you wouldn't have been left in the open when you tried to signal your captain."_

"_I guess… but I can't be mad at them. That's just the way they are."_

"_Well, the only other way is to get strong so you won't have to depend on them in situations like that." _

They smile, but Yuki notices Sasuke nearby, tightening his fist. Yuki knew he felt bad about it, and was relieved that he had found some happiness.

The night after Itachi reappeared in the Hidden Leaf, Yuki was attacked by some ANBU from the Root. Outnumbered and taken by surprise, they almost kill her, when someone appears and saves her. It was too dark to see, and Yuki passed out. When she woke up, she found herself in Itachi's hideout. She couldn't believe her uncle tried to have her killed. He had planned on framing Itachi for her death, and he still did. This increased Sasuke's anger toward Itachi. Yuki now had nowhere to go, so Itachi gave her a place to stay and checked on her often. He hid the location with a powerful genjutsu so only those who possess the sharingan could find it.

Years passed. Itachi was becoming ill, and Yuki was concerned. One night, he told her he had one last task to complete before dying, and that was to save his little brother from Orochimaru. Before he left, they did "it." (In their minds, they were married). After Itachi's death, Yuki gives Tobi her necklace and tells him to show it to Sasuke. The necklace is what made Sasuke decide to visit the messenger; he's shocked to see that Yuki is alive. She explained the situation and apologized for abandoning him, and he apologized for killing her beloved, though Yuki smiled and explained that she knew Itachi wouldn't return because he was dying anyway. Now she was afraid that Madara would kill her since Itachi was gone, but Sasuke uses his sharingan and notices that she's pregnant. That was Itachi's final attempt to protect her. Madara would want the Uchiha restored. Yuki then devises a system for Sasuke to stay in touch with her. She later hears about Sasuke's plans: she is devastated about his hatred toward his home, but she stays silent. When she overhears that they planned to kill Danzo, Yuki is oddly filled with relief instead of sadness for her uncle.


End file.
